


All in Due Time

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An AU in which Maggie was the sibling who headed to Chicago on the trail of the killers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All in Due Time

**Author's Note:**

> An AU in which Maggie was the sibling who headed to Chicago on the trail of the killers.

Meg’s holding coffee in a paper cup, coffee that must have gone cold, because when she sees Maggie she startles, jostling the cup and spilling it on her skin.

Maggie has the irrational urge to straighten her uniform or tuck a bit of hair behind her ear.

**

Maggie waits for Meg at the nearest coffee shop and buys her a latte with whipped cream. She takes a sip of her tea to hide her smile; she likes the way Meg looks in her uniform; it suits her better than the power suits ever did. The voices of both Rays chime in her head, reminding her that it also means that Meg is no longer her superior. Maggie can’t quite ignore them.

“I haven’t seen you since you and Ray went on the quest.” Maggie can hear what she’s really saying, asking.

“I didn’t take any of the postings in the Territories.”

Meg looks surprised for the briefest of moments, before returning to her carefully neutral expression. “And Ray?”

“Ray’s in Yellowknife. With Benton.”

Meg furrows her brow, confused for a moment, before it dawns on her. Her eyes widen slightly.

“And how do you feel about that?”

“Ray makes my brother happy, and Benton is good for him. I couldn’t be happier.”

There’s a shift in the air, and it seems as if silence falls. Illogical, as conversation buzzes all around them. Meg doesn’t so much as fidget as she carefully asks the next question, and Maggie feels a little light-headed. “Are you here to stay?”

Maggie doesn’t fight the smile. “There’s something to be said for creature comforts. Among other things.”

The slight, sudden flush on Meg’s cheeks is one of them, but Maggie doesn’t mention it. All in due time.


End file.
